Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 October 2013
12:34 im too lazy to scan the QRs 12:34 current version is terrible 12:34 ..hey twin arm how do you make the cordinates variables 12:34 im going to scan it smoked BRB 12:34 thats all 12:34 X=5 Y=5 12:34 ...I'm too lazy to scan MM2 Demo 2...I'm still on one 12:34 XD 12:34 to store them use a 2D array 12:34 mm2 demo 2 is amazing 12:34 Iv'e heard and seen 12:34 hi mr bot 12:34 DIM ARRAY(width of x,width of y) 12:35 HEYYYYYY MR. BOT 12:35 Hey there Mr.Bot! 12:35 yea brb gotta eat 12:35 soooo hungry 12:35 hey there mr botty bot 12:35 * IAmAPerson620 is now eating 12:35 Frozen pizza FTW 12:35 how goes the stalki- i mean logging 12:35 im playing now smoked 12:36 Hey the PTC wiki bot joined the gangban- i mean party 12:36 yeah this is definitely a party 12:36 what Pixelli? 12:36 yeah 12:36 wats world edit and world sim 12:37 I can't beleive you actually enjoy it when all you can do is edit a world 12:37 hey mr sausage look at this look what i made look look look its so cool look at it 12:37 User blog:TwinArmageddonz/AOTTG Progress Update 12:37 okay> 12:37 XD 12:37 Do u guys read my blog? 12:37 yeah 12:39 Me like this post! 12:39 Can't wait for the update 12:39 same 12:39 TERRAIN GENERATION! 12:39 XD 12:40 * IAmAPerson620 is eating a yummy yummy burrito! :D 12:40 Currently i recommend using the 8th Palette because that is the palette for generation 12:40 yum yum 12:40 Yummy! 12:40 I is eating frozen pizza 12:40 frozen pizza is good 12:41 yes...Yes it is 12:41 very good 12:41 sehr guten 12:41 German? 12:41 ja (yes) 12:41 way 12:41 wat* 12:41 tfw outsmarted by your own ai :( 12:41 ( yes ) 12:41 means ja 12:41 XD 12:42 type ( yes ) without spaces 12:42 (yes) 12:42 (no) 12:42 Cool 12:42 (no) 12:42 (maybe) 12:42 oh 12:42 the titan kept blocking my attacks so all my swords broke and then grabbed me when i had no more so i couldn't break out :/ 12:42 (cat) 12:42 (cod) 12:42 (dog) 12:42 (apple juice) 12:42 D: 12:42 (steamingpileofcrap) 12:42 (i) 12:43 aww.... 12:43 (apple) 12:43 (poo) 12:43 (potato) 12:43 (person) 12:43 (orange) 12:43 apple juice is monster urine 12:43 (waldo) 12:43 ... 12:43 brb 12:43 :cry: 12:43 aw 12:43 (frozenpizza) 12:43 dang dude 12:44 BTW MCDS IS LOOKING EPIC WITH SLIMES 12:44 Can u kill them? 12:45 hello!!!!!! 12:45 ?hola como estas? 12:45 bien :3 12:45 i take spanish in school 12:45 uhhhhhhhh damn failed spanish class 12:45 Language bro 12:45 i am mexican 12:45 Is u Jennifer lopez 12:45 back 12:46 wait 12:46 nope :3 12:46 what about batman 12:46 dang... 12:46 batman emoicon 12:46 (batman) 12:46 emoticon 12:46 (batman) 12:46 hey person!!!!!!!!! 12:46 (batman) 12:46 XD 12:46 yes? 12:46 OMG 12:46 abraham lincoln 12:46 wait wait wait 12:46 MARIO 12:47 (mario) 12:47 (mario) 12:47 as done????? 12:47 (luigi) 12:47 oh 12:47 (mario) 12:47 ( mario ) without space 12:47 (batman) 12:47 ooooooohhh 12:47 (heidy) 12:47 (mario) 12:47 (link) 12:47 (squirrel) 12:47 (wave) 12:47 :3 12:47 (sanic) 12:48 (wave2) 12:48 ok im done with emoticons 12:48 (3DS) 12:48 \o 12:48 (squirrel) 12:48 (hammer) 12:48 (luigi) 12:48 12:48 (squirrel) 12:48 (mario) 12:48 (dance) 12:48 (cookie) 12:48 (tardis) 12:48 (creeper) 12:48 (poop) 12:48 (cookieclickeristhemostaddictinggameever) 12:48 (YOLO) 12:48 :S 12:49 (#YOLO) 12:49 (fun)} 12:49 (ptc) 12:49 12:49 oh btw 12:49 did you know 12:49 that\ 12:49 (#YOLO#) 12:49 Okay enough with the emoticons 12:49 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/c/cd/Emaham Software 12:49 (fun)} 12:49 8:49 12:49 MEGAMON2.0 12:49 (ptc) 12:49 8:49 12:49 IAmAPerson620 12:49 oh btw 12:49 did you know 12:49 that\ 12:49 8:49 12:49 Abraham Software 12:49 (#YOLO#) 12:49 8:49 12:49 Smokeoticon_confused.png 12:49 thats all 12:49 selected wron thing 12:49 404 12:50 swag is for people who need to pull their pants up 12:50 sweg is the general awesomeness that flows through all things and is essential to life 12:50 hahahahhaahi 12:50 XD 12:50 you cant whit my swag!!!!!!!!! 12:50 I has sweg... 12:50 nope 12:50 nope 12:50 me retiro de l dicho 12:51 *lo 12:51 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbi3r6kQBY1qe7a2ao1_400.jpg 12:51 I breath in swag and convert it tosweg 12:51 XD 12:51 No wonder my dog is dead... 12:51 hue hue hue 12:52 Them: Who needs (This is a PG chat) when you have swag? 12:52 Me: Have fun with AIDS! 12:52 tip: 12:52 it starts with a C 12:52 megamon are new? 12:52 ands with M 12:52 cookies? 12:52 ends* 12:52 pm me persson 12:52 @END 12:53 END 12:53 XD I get it 12:53 im going to try and hack this chat 12:53 3 12:53 2 12:53 1 12:53 ACLS:CLEAR 12:53 D: 12:53 darn it didnt work 12:53 no @END is the end for a PTC program 12:53 wait 12:53 no END is 12:53 i have one 12:53 naaaw 12:53 @END is just a label 12:53 @END is a useless label 12:54 mmmmmm i use @END all this time 12:54 XD 12:54 PTC.Wikichat{do_math.divide100/0} 12:54 D: 12:54 Anyone else know Java? 12:54 {do_math.divide100/0} 12:54 i hack the chat 12:54 1 12:54 2 12:54 3 12:54 just ude the command END 12:54 ACLS 12:54 use* 12:54 :( 12:54 end 12:54 END 12:55 Anyone here know Java? 12:55 i know none 12:55 clear my doubt 12:55 i just added dashing to aottg 12:55 AWESOME! 12:55 i dunno java but i know a bit of C++ 12:55 I love sprinting 12:55 now you can use a short burst of gas to go really fast in one direction 12:55 awsome!!@!!!!!$# 12:55 12:55 my favorite comand is: 12:55 PRINT"LOL 12:55 MATHEMATICAL!!!1!!1!!!one!!!! 12:56 im also working on adding air dashes and they just boost you in one direction 12:56 @LOOP 12:56 ?"LOL"; 12:56 GOTO @LOOP 12:56 i have an gbox program of randomous 12:56 run that 12:56 I only know bits and peices of java and no VC++ because VS is not compatible with WinXP 12:56 *abraham died 12:56 all thats left in MCDS beta 1.7: 12:56 person thats boring unless you stick a VSYNC 1 in there 12:56 fog 12:57 yeeeeeeeeeeey!!!!!! 12:57 ...Fog easy or hard? 12:57 MCDS have 99.9% of lag 12:57 @LOOP 12:57 ?"LOL"; 12:57 COLOR RND(256) 12:57 VSYNC 1 12:57 GOTO @LOOP 12:57 ??? 12:57 FOR I=0 TO 5:I=0:?"LOL":VSYNC 1:NEXT 12:57 yes, mcds is laggy 12:57 boom 12:57 beat that 12:57 one line 12:58 btw the color would crash 12:58 Twin won i'm sorry persson. 12:58 pnlstr 0,0,0 12:58 PRINT"HELLO 12:58 what 12:58 FOR I=0 TO 1 STEP0:?"LOL";:COLOUR RND(256):VSYNC1:NEXT 12:58 BOOM 12:58 404 AGAIN..... 12:58 pnlstr only requires two coordinates 12:58 colours with one line 12:58 out of range color 12:58 XD 12:58 sorry im watching tv 12:58 awww 12:59 COLOR RND(255) 12:59 Only (I think) 16 test colors 12:59 ohhh 12:59 derp 12:59 *text 12:59 i was thinking about graphics 12:59 FOR I=0 TO 1 STEP 0:COLOR RND(16):?"LOL":VSYNC 1:NEXT 12:59 COLOR 9 12:59 PRINT":3 12:59 WAIT1000 12:59 FOR I=0TO 1 STEP0:COLOR RND(16):?"LOL";:VSYNC1:NEXT 12:59 compress it 12:59 wait 999 (ibeleive) is max 12:59 :( 12:59 some spaces arent needed 01:00 whoopsy lol 01:00 ptc limit is aroung 570,000 01:00 around* 01:00 Gosh i'm correcting left and right here 01:00 around.............. 01:00 i did some tests 01:00 i found the EXACT number 01:00 but i forgot 01:00 O.o 01:00 good job 01:00 O.o 01:00 :/ 01:00 (yes) 01:00 guys i have a challenge 01:01 what 01:01 WHAT 01:01 make a game in 1 line 01:01 :42: 01:01 (yes) (no) 01:01 impossible 01:01 (false) 01:01 nein 01:01 Challenge accepted 01:01 its impossible to do it 01:01 no its now 01:01 not* 01:01 Nonsense 01:01 oly chuk nurris 01:01 a decent game in one line 01:01 *only 01:01 100 letters 01:02 It's possible but it may not be decent 01:02 How about a 5 line program challenge 01:02 ACLS:CLEAR:?"I WANT A POTATO SO GIMME ONE":WAIT 180:END 01:02 tada! i did it! 01:02 naaahhhhh 01:02 8 line 01:02 ACLS:CLEAR:FOR I=0 TO 1:?"PRESS ANY BUTTON TO WIN":I=BTRIG():VSYNC 1:NEXT:ACLS:?"CONGRATULATIONS":WAIT 100:ACLS 01:03 make a ball move around the screen with d-pad in 8 lines 01:03 ive done it 01:03 well 01:03 easy 01:03 techinally randomous 01:03 I can do it 01:03 WELL DO IT 01:03 I did not understand your idea twin... 01:03 it has to be text 01:03 Okay 01:03 easy 01:03 easy 01:03 the ideo for the blog 01:03 *idea 01:03 sword art online game 01:03 amazing anime 01:04 ??? 01:04 an rpg 01:04 and it has to stop at the walls and not go off if you go too far 01:04 aaaaahh ok 01:04 easy 01:04 post ur code 01:04 XD Can i use touchscreen? 01:04 kk 01:04 NO 01:04 only buttons 01:04 i start to make RPG 01:04 Dang I could do it in like 4 01:04 with TCH 01:05 in the morning... 01:05 BRB testing code 01:05 ...---... (SOS) 01:06 do it in 5 lines 01:06 ill pose my code once ur done 01:07 post* 01:07 and you HAVE to have the ACLS:CLEAR 01:07 i don´t remember the the comand to erase the text!!!!!!! 01:07 CLS 01:07 or ACLS 01:07 thanks 01:07 or GCLS if youre using GRPUCHR with BGF 01:07 GPUTCHR* 01:07 i got left/right movement in 3 lines 01:07 now for up and down :/ 01:07 NOW UP AND DOWN 01:07 ok i get it 01:07 and diagonal 01:08 i have mine up/down/left/right/diagonal in 5 lines 01:08 wait what do you mean by moving 01:08 Gunman Clive!!!!! 01:08 use dpad to move the dot around the screen 01:08 like you press a button to move it or you press a button and it moves continuously in the same direction 01:08 person DSi or 3DS 01:08 3DS 01:08 3DS 01:09 i have a 3DS 01:09 but the same code works with DSi 01:09 3ds 01:09 xl or 3DS 01:09 person which one 01:09 regular 01:09 regular 01:09 blue 01:09 freind code 01:09 push button to move 01:09 omg i was doing it wron 01:09 wrong* 01:10 lol 01:10 d 01:10 what a waste of time 01:10 2148-9259-0831 my FC 01:55 Randomous? 01:55 Randomous? 02:04 Hey 02:04 i'll just PM you tomorrow, I'm tired. 02:28 hello 02:47 goodbye 04:21 :/ 04:22 Hey random,u here? 04:22 06:33 nobody's ever here when I am 06:33 xD 07:36 hello 01:35 hi 01:35 r u on sausage 01:47 Yea sorry i was finishung up my daily blog post 01:48 Hey Randomous you up? 01:49 brb 01:53 I read the blog 01:54 post 01:56 Thanks 01:56 yeah 01:57 hav u read mine 01:57 im putting todays up soon 01:58 I read everyones but i didn't know u had a blog let me check it out 01:58 ok 01:58 I hav 2 posts 02:01 I has read dem :3 02:01 o 02:02 k 02:02 Randomous? 02:06 OK I'm lagging way too much church is in session bye bbl 02:35 hai 03:17 Hi 03:18 :( my computer reset completely deleting my minecraft skin 03:18 Oh no! 03:19 What did it look like and was it custom? 03:19 it looks like this 03:19 <--- 03:19 and yes i made it 03:20 hai guys 03:20 mmm...Ramen noodles and kool-aid 03:20 hi 03:20 maru-chan 03:20 noodles 03:22 i guess i should make my skin again... 03:23 yes 03:24 MY GAWD DE LAGGGG 03:24 :( its gonna take forever 03:24 Was it a sexy skin? 03:24 ... 03:24 I guess? 03:25 If you like slimes with jackets and a creeper hat then yes, it was 03:25 Cool...I like em' when they're sexy 03:25 XD 03:26 Did it have a gaming headset...A MC skin is not a MC skin without a headset 03:26 Awe.... 03:26 oh 03:27 I want to make a new skin but i have no ideas 03:28 Mines a mix of my animal crossing character and a slime 03:28 XD Sounds....Hot. Well we both know slimes are pretty darn good looking 03:28 If you know what i mean 03:31 I like cows...Blocky cows...That give me blocky beef and mil that never falls out of the bucket 03:31 *Milk 2013 10 20